Baby Sitting
by Roseprincess1
Summary: Two Girls from a Sci Fi club in KY play host to four very interetsing guests in thier new appartment. Various forms of insanity quickly ensue.
1. Default Chapter

Baby Sitting:  
Part 1: It all started out so well…

It started simple enough; a pair of girls that belonged to a science fiction club in Lexington Kentucky finally managed to get their own place. A pair of roommates free of their parents for the first time in their lives. A very typical pair of young women, Pearl, the older or the two and Nichole, the younger, relishing what the world had to offer now that they had autonomy.

Their friends all were more than a little enthusiastic because of this and made a great show of getting them in and getting the pair settled into their new home. A typical lay out that soon became covered with the belongings of the pair and began to feel more and more like a home to them with each passing hour. Eventually they got to the point where they were ready to show it off to everyone and announced that they were having a celebration there. It was when the two of them were in the process of getting the things they needed for the party that the whole mess got started.

"Well," Pearl slammed the trunk on her contour shut and looked up, "I think that's all we are going to need for to night. Any thing else you want to do before we head back?"

Nichole placed her helmet on her own ride, an attractive motor bike and pointed, "as a matter of fact there is."

The older girl followed the line of her friend's indication and grimaced, "Oh you are not thinking about getting what I THINK your thinking about getting are you?"

"Are you kidding?" Nicky grinned back, "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get my paws on one?"

"Okay, okay fine!" Pearl tossed her hands up, "Just one thing…"

"What?"  
"I find some odd thing in there that I like; you won't say one word okay?"

Nicky grinned at her, "As long as you don't buy some thing that will eat mine you have a deal."

Pearl grinned and picked up her bag following her friend into the pet store that was the subject of all of this debate. Nicky promptly headed up to the counter to talk with the owner and ask for something specific while she wondered off into the depths of the store. It might have been some great cosmic twist, it might have been fate, or perhaps it was merely the almighty having some fun at the expense of this girl. What ever it was she poked her head into the reptile room and spotted it.

IT turned out to be a small thing that resembled a lizard snuggled into the branch of a strange looking tree. She walked closer to the thing and started petting it, as it purred and rubbed its self up against her hand.

"Hey there lil' fella," the thing purred more and she kept on petting it, "and what are you any how?"

"Those are called Yaslamiri," A soft voice told her, "They are quite rare."

Pearl proceeded to jump about three feet in the air and then spin around to look at who had snuck up on her. It turned out to be a friendly looking elderly man, with thinning white hair and bright blue eyes.

"You like them?" he asked her.

"I think it's adorable," She bent down to take a closer look, "Is there more than one?"

"Yes," The man nodded and walked over to where she was, "I do believe that this is a breeding pair."

"Oh yeah I see the other one," Pearl took an even closer look, "are they stuck to the branch?"

"Yes," The man nodded to her, "They sink their claws in and drink the sap, and most people don't find them very appealing when they find out that they cannot move much."

"Well I think they are precious, are these two yours are or are you selling them?"

"Well they aren't really for sale miss," The man smiled at her softly, "But I am willing to GIVE them away to a good home."

"What do I need to do to take care of them?" Pearl asked.

"All you have to do is really to make certain that the plant stays alive and use their abilities to protect your self from what's coming."

She looked up from the animals, "Abilities? Sir?"

The old man smiled at her again, "You will need these creatures soon my dear, trust me."

"If you say so sir," Now she was starting to get freaked out slightly, "So are you sure that you're just going to give them to me."

"Of course miss," He smiled at her again, "Just mention it to the person up front as you go out. I've already made all of the arrangements with him."

She turned around for another look at the animals and smiled, "Thank you soo…"

Pearl stopped dead as she looked back to the man. The person who had given her the animals, who had informed her that she would need them in the days to come, was now no where to be seen.

She was on the verge of going to ask where the man had gone when Nicky proceeded to come into the reptile room carrying her own new pet in his cage.

"I got him!" She told her friend as she proudly displayed the pink toed tarantula for Pearl to see, "Isn't he just so sweet!"

Pearl had to grin, "Yah, actually it is kinda cute."

She stopped and retrieved her own new pets and the plant they were attached to. The first lizard she had petted made a show of rubbing against her hand again as she got ready to make her way up to the counter.

"OH," Nicky grinned, "So you found some too?"

"Yah Cute lil buggers aren't they?" She held them out for her friend to see.

"They are actually, fuzzy lizards."

"Yah," Pearl grinned, "What will they think of next, come on."

They carried the new animals up to the counter where Pearl was indeed informed that the lizards were free to a good home and that the shop owner was more than happy to let her have them if only to get rid of the creepy old man who had shown up and given him the things in the first place.

And so it was that the two girls took these strange animals into their home, several hours before they had the whole club there showing off everything. All of the members of the club showed up and the party proceeded to get into full swing.

"So what are these things?" Another female member of the club named heather proceeded to ask.

"Some kind of lizards," I found them at the pet shop over in Tates creek center. "I think they are soo cute!"

"Well they are cute, its just I've never seen any thing at all like them."

"Well," Pearl shrugged, "The old guy told me that they were very rare, maybe that's why?"

"Yah I guess so…" the other girl shrugged, "So any how? What are you guys showing tonight?"

"We made the mistake of letting Nathan pick the flicks…" Nicky called.

"Five bucks says Star Wars?" Heather told Pearl.

"Oh heck no," She held up her hands, "That's a bet I KNOW Id loose. Thanks but I need my money."

That got a round of laughter from the whole group, as the blond member in mention popped out from behind the TV set and beamed.

"Okay then! I think I got the thing going now! Ready to try the sensurround?"

"Well we might as well," Nicky called, "You've been playing with that thing all day. Every other electronic thing in the house is probably wired into it now."

"Least it works!" Nathan called back.

"Okay Blondy," Pearl called from where she and her friend were looking at the animals. "Just don't blow us to kingdom come!"

Now they all should have known better, considering the ac, the microwave, the speakers, the computer and the TV were all hooked into one circuit, than to go on and turn the things on. They should have realized that some where in there, was a disaster waiting to happen, a disaster that would put the two girls who owned the apartment, not to mention the whole Sci Fi club in a huge fix. Some thing that would take both a great deal of effort and a lot of time to get rid of completely, Still either it didn't occur to them or they were to happy at that point to realize they were poised on the edge of some thing unbelievable.

"OKAY people!" Nathan crowed, "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Afterward No one could say if the explosion happened before or after the little blond snot flipped the switch, but the next thing they all knew there was one and a large puff of something billowed into the room. Lots of hacking and wheezing took place and all of them too a few seconds to get their breath back. When that was all over every one in the club realized two things, first, they were no longer alone in the girl's apartment. Second, some one or some thing was still making that weird wheezing, raspy breathing noise.

Pearl looked at what, or rather who was standing in her living room and wanted to scream bloody murder. All four of the new comers looked at this strange place and wondered also what the heck was going on. It was finally Nathan that managed to break the Silence and get some thing out.

He took one look at the imposing black armored form glaring at them all, bounced up, grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and promptly demanded to know the following.

"Can I have your autograph SIR?"


	2. Baby Sitting Part 2: Okay, So now what?

Baby Sitting:

Part 2: Okay, So now what?

It took more than a few minutes to convince Nathan that harassing Darth Vader for his autograph was a bad thing. It took even longer to get the blond over to the other side of the room and make him promise to NOT bother any one who had shown up. Then both Pearl and Nicky took stock of the four people that were there. The most obvious of course, was the aforementioned Dark Lord, the second was none other than Yoda him self. Standing in the floor looking like he'd just been plucked off the screen. Next was Qui-gon Jinn who looked out at the room completely unrattled as if winding up in the apartment of a pair of earth girls, was a common every day occurrence to him. Finally there was the one that caused the most gasps from the on looking Sci Fi club. Standing there in the room along with the other three was a slightly bewildered looking 20 year old Anakin Skywalker.

"So what?" Nicky finally broke the dead lock, "How did all of you get here?"

"Tell us that, we were hoping you could." Yoda told her.

"You mean to tell me …" Pearl sat on the couch and put her head in her hands, "With all due respect Sir, I have no clue how you got here. I don't think any of us do."

"And just where is here?" The imposing black form demanded.

"Lexington Kentucky," Nicky chirped, "Welcome."  
Nathan laughed, Heather rolled her eyes, Pearl groaned and the rest of the club had various reactions to all of this.

"That dose not help," He growled.

"Yah well, you standing there doing your "Hey look I'm a badass" routine isn't making it any easier either big fella. So why don't you do us all a favor and shut your trap for a few seconds," Pearl told him.

"So what do you plan on doing with us?" This came from the still unshaken ably calm master Jinn.

"Can we keep em?" Nathan asked.

"DON'T Start!" Pearl snapped, "We can't keep them."

"Uhhh…"Anakin raised his hand, "Scuse me, Has any one here seen Obi-wan?"

That got the attention of all of the other force users in the room as well as every member of the club.

"Okay first off, do any of you know each other?" Nicky got out trying to be the diplomat.

"_I_ …" Vader began.

"Not you," She held up her hand, "Do you three know each other?"  
"I know them," Anakin pointed to Qui-gon and Yoda.

"Know the two of them I do as well," the green master added.

Pearl looked at Qui-gon, "And you?"

"I'm pretty sure I know who he is," He pointed to Anakin, "And I am fully aware of who Master Yoda is. As for…"

"Yah well, His name is Darth Vader," Pearl told him, "And don't ask me any more cus I'm pretty sure that none of you would believe it."

"That," The dark lord agreed, "Is an understatement."

"And you," The older girl launched into him, "Not one single word to any of them got it?"  
"What makes you think you can order me around?" He glared down at her.

"Your in my home, that makes you my guest, that means you do what I say when I say it, other wise you can go sleep in the garage."

"You insolent…" that was when he noticed that nothing was happening.

He had attempted to go after the snide woman with his powers and NOTHING had happened.

"What's going…" He some how managed to look stunned.

"Know problem I do," Yoda grinned then looked at the girls, "For pet which one of you has a yaslamari ?"

"Do I even wanna know what this charmer and his attitude problem have to do with my pet lizards?" She crossed her arms and kept up the glaring match.

Qui-gon actually smiled and told her, "Well they are the reason none of us can use our abilities. Charming creatures really…"

"Why do I sense there's a "Not" in there some where?" Nicky cracked.

"Wha?" This intelligent remark came from Anakin.

"So what you're telling us," This was Heather chiming in from her perch, "is that due to something with Pearl's pets you guys don't have your force powers."

"Basically." The master nodded.

"That's probably a good thing considering the amount of tact that exists in this apartment." The other girl commented.

"Tact?" Pearl looked up, "What's that?"

"Her I like," Yoda smiled, "Crazy she is."

"Not sure if that was a compliment or an insult Master Yoda, but thanks none the less."

"So what did happen?" This was the young Anakin again commenting and earning a death glare from a particular some one.

"Well this apparently started this morning when I brought my pets." Pearl shrugged.

"Awwwww…" Nathan cried, "You mean it wasn't me?"

"NO Nathan," Nicky shot back, "He didn't pop out of the TV."

"Well I mean it's possible… He did show up when…"

"THEY didn't pop out of the TV Nathan," The whole group suddenly told him in unison.

"Well He could have," The blond muttered.

Nicky looked at Pearl, "Do you want to smack him upside the head or shall I?"  
The older girl shook her head and sighed. "Well I guess the party's shot to hell, the real question now is what do we do with them until we find out how to send them home?"

"Well we can't let them run loose, tempting as it might be," Nicky agreed.

"I'll take…!" Nathan's hand shot up with enthusiasm.

"NO Nathan!" Both girls warned him.

The blond boy went back to sulking and the rest of them put their heads together trying to come up with some kind of solution. Eventually it was determined, since it was Pearl's pets that were keeping the damage to a minimum. That the best place for them to stay would be at the apartment, but every one else in the club agreed to come and help out with the situation as much as they possibly could, as soon as they possibly could tomorrow morning. That left the two girls there with them hoping and wondering that some how this whole thing would get resolved and that just maybe in the morning the chaos would be less.

It wasn't.

In fact the morning came and the rest of the club returned to find that the fracas was not only continuing but had for all intents and purposes had gotten worse. The members that weren't staying at the apartment arrived there around nine that morning just in time to see something very strange happen.

As they walked up a VERY loud string of curses in Huttesse issued from the window and something came flying out of the thing and promptly bean Nathan.  
"AHH," He rubbed the top of his head, "Alright! What was that and who threw it!"

He looked around for the object that had clocked him while every one out there suddenly noticed that and even LOUDER, more creative string of curses in English, were now issuing from that same window.

Heather was the first to find the object that seemed to be such a point of contention and was the first one who managed to get a good look at the thing. She let out a small snort and proceeded to head in the direction of the door way. She was just reaching for the knob when the door flew open to reveal Pearl and her new favorite room mate squirming in her grasp as she held him by the chain that kept his cape in place.

"What!" Pearl demanded.

"Did you loose these?" Heather asked as she held out the box.

"As a matter of fact I did," Pearl snarled, "THIS nut job tossed them out the window just as I set them on the counter."

"Did you bother to take a look at the flavor of those?" The other girl continued.

"No Nicky's mom got them for us."

"Maybe you should Pearly. That may explain a few things."

She looked at her friend for a second and then glanced down at the box that was brandishing a picture of the very person she now held captive.

"Lava Berry ex…." She stopped and trailed off for a second and then got a very sheepish look. "Sorry." She promptly told her captive as she let him go.

He somehow managed to look smug and then stomped back off into the apartment. Heather was still looking at her friend trying desperately to NOT crack up. Pearl just looked at the box again.

"I'm going to kill Nicky's mom," she simply stated.


End file.
